


【GGAD】衣柜里有什么

by toJoycee9



Series: "有什么“系列 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Albus Dumbledore/Male Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toJoycee9/pseuds/toJoycee9
Summary: 浪荡子酒后遇风流，俏人妻设计害淫夫





	【GGAD】衣柜里有什么

**Author's Note:**

> 教父盖×人妻邓，性转，人妻是别人的人妻，性别女，跟无关路人生子，注意避雷，作者是bt。

格林德沃早就看见那个女人了，她穿着祖母绿色的紧身鱼尾裙，光滑的绸缎包裹着婀娜的身材，鼓胀的胸部和臀部，走起路来恰到好处的摆动裙摆，摇曳生姿。格林德沃看得出来，这个女人的状态十分松弛，与那些干瘦且僵硬的年轻女孩完全不同，她似乎完全不会在异性的注视下感到无所适从。

格林德沃把手里的白兰地杯放在桌子上，对文达勾了勾手，文达走过来，格林德沃问她：“你都请了哪些人过来？”

文达顺着格林德沃的视线看过去，看见邓布利多正在与一位军火商交谈，她笑了，对格林德沃说：“这位有家室了，亚伦·威尔逊。”

“哦？我问你这个问题了吗？”格林德沃挑眉。

“有孩子，两个。”

“所以？”

“不是跟同一个男人生的。”

“有意思。”

文达便说：“我来安排一下。”

文达走过去贴着邓布利多的耳根说了点什么，邓布利多微微抬眼，向格林德沃望过去，格林德沃冲她微笑。接着，鱼尾裙摆动起来，邓布利多走向格林德沃，好像一支散发着馥郁芬芳的玫瑰，格林德沃微微握拳，手指搓捻着，像一个准备收网猎人。

“格林德沃先生，”盛放的玫瑰开口说话了，“久仰大名。”

教父微微颔首：“初次见面，威尔逊夫人真是风姿绰约。”

“您过奖了，我代表我的丈夫感谢您的邀请，改天我们一定登门拜访。”

“说到您的丈夫……”格林德沃假装努力回忆了起来，“我记得他最近很喜欢一些……小玩意儿？”

邓布利多笑着说：“是的，他突然对佛像和串珠产生了兴趣，最近在做这方面的生意。”

“宗教。”格林德沃笑了起来，他看了看周围坐着的几个男人，他们也跟着笑了起来。

其中一个便说：“我听说做这个生意的，十有八九都信这个。”

另一个则说：“佛珠是最不好定价的，飞去东南亚的，基本都赔光了。”

大家都对威尔逊的行迹议论纷纷，邓布利多脸上有些挂不住，格林德沃看见了，稍稍做了个手势让那些人停止了议论。

“夫人，抱歉，我的顾问们总是这样紧张。”

邓布利多依然微笑，但她冷冷地扫视了一圈在场的男人们，她知道那些只是簇拥在教父身边的蚂蚱，于是她说：“先生，您谦虚了，您根本不需要什么顾问。”

此话一出，刚刚还头头是道的那些人现在的表情都不大好看，格林德沃觉得事情变得有意思了起来，他没有看邓布利多，而是直接起身走到对方的身边，默默地看着她，发现赤褐色的长发和她的蓝眼睛非常相配。

“你很美，夫人。”格林德沃说道，声音只有他们两个人才能听到，邓布利多看了他一眼，就从这个眼神中，格林德沃知道自己已经得手了。

黑色的林肯车停在庄园门口，后座上的邓布利多被格林德沃掐住了后颈，吃力地承受着教父凶狠的亲吻。门口的守卫自觉地把栅栏抬起来，轿车驶进去，格林德沃含着邓布利多的手指，问她：“你早就安排好了吧，你家的守卫都没出来拦我。”

邓布利多被情欲烧得满脸通红，她喘着气，往格林德沃的怀里缩了缩，嗫嚅着说：“谁敢拦您呀。”

格林德沃把邓布利多捞进自己怀里，一只手从裙摆下面顺着大腿摸进去，丰满的臀肉捏在手里，邓布利多软绵绵地叫着，那一点可怜的布料在格林德沃的蹂躏下几乎无法遮住她的肉体，白花花的大腿和半边屁股露在外面，随着汽车的行驶，路灯的光亮忽隐忽现地扫过他们身上。

林肯车停在门口，邓布利多下车的时候裙子已经被扯开一半了，半边乳房露在外面，她用手捂着，被格林德沃牵着往里走。

“这是我家，”她说，“你也太光明正大了一点。”

格林德沃转头冲她笑：“难道你之前的情人都是爬窗的？”

“我只是不想被孩子们撞见。”邓布利多小声道。

“你如果真的在乎，就不会带我回来了。”说着格林德沃将邓布利多拦腰抱起来，邓布利多靠在他的胸前，一边把胸口的布料剥下来一边轻声细雨地说：“去楼上的房间。”

邓布利多的乳房上残留着她的香水味，仿佛浓郁的玫瑰开在她的胸口，格林德沃把她放在床上，然后埋进那一对双峰里。邓布利多很熟练地迎合格林德沃的抚摸和舔舐，柔软的双手脱掉了格林德沃的西装外套，她摸到了口袋里的配枪，但她没有任何的退缩，接着拉出格林德沃的衬衫下摆，然后开始解对方的皮带。

当格林德沃将邓布利多的乳粒含进嘴里时，邓布利多呻吟一声，右手滑进格林德沃的裆部隔着内裤握住了对方饱满的下体。

“你是……这样喂大你两个孩子的吗？”格林德沃吮吸着，那圆润的乳房现在已经沾满了唾液，邓布利多颤抖着，她的穴口涌出热液，她断断续续地回答教父的问话：“Denny……只喂了半年。”

“为什么？”

邓布利多喘了一口气，她感到格林德沃的内裤有些湿润，于是手指滑进他的内裤里。“因为我又怀孕了……”

格林德沃的分身在邓布利多的手里硬了起来，他将邓布利多的双乳同时揉捏，痛感让身下的少妇止不住地扭动。

“怀孕了？怀的不是一个人的孩子吧？”

邓布利多的脸上在发烧，脸颊通红，眼神迷离了起来。“不是……”她说，“我的小儿子……他还不到两岁……”

“你还在喂他？”格林德沃掐住那对乳头。

邓布利多尖叫出来：“是的！是的，先生！唔……我好胀……”

格林德沃低头，乳白色的液体顺着邓布利多的胸口流下来，格林德沃的眼神凶狠了起来。“你居然还在喂奶呢，荡妇。”

邓布利多将格林德沃的分身从内裤里掏出来，握在手里娴熟地撸动着，另一只手探到自己身下搓揉，自觉张开双腿勾住格林德沃的腰。

格林德沃将邓布利多的腿从自己身上掰下来一把按在床上，粗暴的动作让女人惊呼了一声。

“你把我当成什么了？”教父说道，“你的玩具？你的money boy？”

“不……我……”

格林德沃加大了手上的力度，乳汁从那蜜孔里源源不断地流下来，他俯身将邓布利多胸口的液体舔干净，说道：“自己抓着。”

于是邓布利多的双手被禁锢在了自己的胸口，她的手法轻柔了很多，但即使是这样，哺乳期臌胀坚硬的胸部还是经不起蹂躏，邓布利多痛得呻吟了起来。

格林德沃掰开女人的双腿，私密处已经一片狼藉，他揉了揉肥厚的阴唇，滑腻的触感让他笑了起来。“你喜欢疼痛，”教父说，“手上不要停。”

邓布利多哭了起来，教父的下体正摩擦着自己的会阴，乳尖还在往外冒出液体，顺着她的肉体流在床单上。格林德沃一边玩弄着她，一边轻轻替她擦去了眼泪。

“哭什么？”他问。

“这太浪费了，”她说，“我小儿子一岁半了，他总是吃不饱……”

“正常孩子一岁就断奶了，你知道的吧？”

邓布利多喘息着，说话的声音带上了哭腔：“他不行……他离不开我……”

“那么你打算喂他到几岁？三岁？四岁？”格林德沃稍稍一个挺身，那根滚烫的柱身顷刻没入邓布利多的身体。

“呃……”邓布利多的甬道迅速包裹住他，整个人攀附在格林德沃的身上。格林德沃钳住女人的乳房，看着那汁水四溢的胸口，恶毒地笑了起来。

“还是说永远也不给他断奶？等他长到十岁，十五岁，等你的奶水彻底抽干了，还是会解开胸衣让他把脸埋进去？”说着，格林德沃一口咬住了那粒乳尖。

邓布利多尖叫起来，她的阴道剧烈收缩，格林德沃十分受用，他吮吸着邓布利多的乳房，抬起她的一条腿干她，邓布利多一浪浪的呻吟回荡在空旷的房间里，格林德沃的头发因为剧烈的挺动而凌乱，他一次次的没入又一次次的抽出，坚硬的龟头撞击着内部的软肉，他直起上半身，舔了舔嘴唇上的乳汁，问邓布利多：“你还会再生孩子吗？我们的？”

邓布利多大汗淋漓，赤褐色的头发都胡乱粘在脸上，她大口的喘气，红肿的胸口剧烈地起伏。

“说话！再给我生一个！”

教父的阴囊重重地拍打在邓布利多的会阴，邓布利多哼了一声，然后迟钝地转头，迷茫地转动眼珠，眼神无法聚焦，格林德沃掐住她的两腮逼着她直视自己。

“我会让你不停地生孩子，然后你就像头奶牛一样，我把你带出去，你就拖着两个沉甸甸的胸，奶水流出来让所有人都看见。”

邓布利多呜咽了一声，沙哑着声音说道：“反正……你都进来了……”

格林德沃见过许多荡妇，但从没有哪个像眼前这位带劲，她就像一头已经成熟的雌兽，雄性会争夺与她交配的权利，而她会生下那些幼崽哺育他们。

“离开他，”格林德沃摆动着腰部，“或者留着他，你来我身边。”

邓布利多知道格林德沃指的是她丈夫，被送到高潮边缘的她只是轻轻笑了笑。

“不愿意？反正你早就背叛他了。”

邓布利多没有说话，她环住格林德沃的后背示意他更投入一些，乳房随着格林德沃的冲撞跳动着，就像她急促的心跳和呻吟，两个滚烫的身体胶着在一起，那甬道痉挛着将格林德沃的分身往身体里送，格林德沃的动作越发粗暴，龟头的撞击让她的内壁酸痛了起来，邓布利多的指甲在对方的背上留下了引人遐想的抓痕。

高潮的时候邓布利多的下体涌出一股热液，乳汁顺着身上的肌肉线条流下来，格林德沃将自己的阴茎抽出来，抓起邓布利多的两条腿推向她的胸口，让邓布利多自己抱着两个膝盖。

“架好了，这样容易受孕。”

邓布利多照做，格林德沃从床上下来，去浴室冲了个澡，他出来的时候看见邓布利多仍然乖乖抱着自己的两条腿。教父笑了出来：“不用这么卖力，我们还有机会。”

邓布利多看了他一眼，问他：“需要换件干净衣服吗？”

格林德沃因着这句话自然而然就走到了衣柜前，但他还没打开衣柜，就听见柜子里有了动静。格林德沃疑惑地看了一眼邓布利多，就见她靠在床头冷笑了一声。

衣柜被猛地打开，黑色头发的男人惊恐地后退，撞在柜子上，一堆衣架哗啦啦掉下来，乱七八糟的衣服挂在他身上。

“你一直在里面？”格林德沃冷冷地问道。

男人害怕地哆嗦着，眼泪鼻涕都涌了出来，上下两排牙齿咯咯哒哒地打架。

“出来！”格林德沃冲他吼道。那男人向前迈了一步，腿一软扑通一声跪在格林德沃面前，一个接一个地开始磕头，脑门撞击在地板上，发出可怖的响声。邓布利多轻蔑地朝他看了一眼。

“对不起对不起对不起……”男人嘴里念叨着，他向前爬了两步，想抱着格林德沃的脚踝，但是他落空了，于是直起上半身，对着自己的两边脸颊轮流扇着耳光。

格林德沃这才发现这个男人的裤链敞着，疲软的阴茎垂在外面，明显已经射过了。他震惊地看了一眼邓布利多，而邓布利多没有看他，她只是平静地直视前方，仿佛在回忆什么，但脸上却是一副厌恶的表情。

格林德沃看了看眼前这个男人，再看看邓布利多，他还是忍不住问：“这是你丈夫？他一直都是这样？”

邓布利多转头，看着格林德沃，冷笑着说：“你以为，我为什么可以光明正大地给情人生孩子？”

格林德沃再次望向这个男人，但此时他的眼睛里已经恢复了平静。

“不……求求你……求求您了，格林德沃先生，求您放过我，我再也、我再也不敢了，我让阿不思嫁给你，我让她给你生孩子，你想生几个生几个……求您放过我……”

格林德沃什么也没说，他走到自己脱下来的衣服旁边，从西装外套的口袋里掏出自己的配枪，拉开保险栓，没有再听男人多一句的求饶，直接对着他的脑门放了一枪。然后他转头看着邓布利多，问道：“你找我来，就是为了做这件事的把？”

邓布利多看着教父，她浑身还赤裸着，或者说两个人都还赤裸着，隔着昏暗的灯光，邓布利多缓缓绽放出一个笑容。

“你弄脏了我的衣柜。”她说。

——end——

 

记2019年3月17日晚的一个梦

如果邓布利多有写成“他”一定是笔误。


End file.
